Batmeez dilBatmeez dil
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Freddy helping Sachin after Neha/Saloni left...but things go wrong..see what happens *Edited First chapter*
1. Chapter 1

-Guys this story is set after - case of Memory loss…where a girl came in Sachin's life nd he take care of her nd fall in love with her…but after she got her memory back, she totally forget Sachin…nd Sachin become heart broken nd came out of hospital…

See what happens next….

**CID bureau **-

**ACP **holding newspaper in his hand….dn Freddy nd Sachin sitting on chairs holding their heads in hands…nd all CID team standing around them in sad faces…actually they were standing hiding their smile on seeing them like this but angry on what they did…

**ACP **throw paper in front of them nd shouts - naak kata di tum logon ne CID ki…koi kami nahin chodi tum logon ne CID ka naam mitti mein milane se…har taraf tum dono ke hi charche ho rahe hain…Chitrolle ka subah se 4 baar phone a chukka hai ke kya kiya inka…

**Sachin **turn his face upward- hum bahut sharminda hai Sir…nd he again hold his head in his hands due to headache…

**ACP shouts **with fire in his eyes- ab sharminda hone se kya faida….ye to wahan jaane se pehle sochna chahye tha…tab sharm nahin ayi ye sab karte huae…ye kya…kya pehen rakha hai tum logon ne…mujhe to sochte huae hi sharam ati hai….

**Freddy** interrupts - Sir…isme inki koi galti nahin hai…main hi inhe….

**ACP** - haan aur ye to doodh peeta bachha hai jo tumhare saath aisi jagah chala gya…dn they again turn their heads downward…

**ACP** going close to Abhi - Abhi ek din ka time deta hu tum logon ko…nai to ye dono gye CID se…agar kuch kar sakte ho to kar lo…nd he left from there nd move towards his cabin nd shut the door hardly…

**Abhi** going close to Freddy nd Sachin - Sachin…shuru se batao hua kya tha…kaise pahunche tum log aisi jagah…

**Sachin** look at Freddy….Freddy was about to cry nd again turn his face downward

**Freddy** - is baar to pakka Manisha chod degi mujhe…main to gya kaam se…nd tears came in his eyes…

**Daya **-Freddy…is situation se kaise niklna hai ye socho...bhabhi g ko hum samjha denge baad mein…nai jayegi wo tumhe chod kar…nd Sachin starts…

**Flashback starts **-

**[Sachin's** heart broke when Saloni didn't recognize him…..nd doctor says that it happens in short term memory loss so she is not recognizing him nd get back in her previous normal life…_dn Freddy looking at him nd feel sad for him as Sachin already told him about his feelings towards Saloni…_

He moves towards his home nd fall on sofa…closes his eyes nd turn his head backward on sofa…

**Sachin** thinking - aisa mere saath hi kyu hota hai…Saloni…bhool gyi mujhe…use yaad bhi nai mere saath bitaye huae wo pal…ya shayad meri hi galti hai…main is rishte se zyada umeed laga baitha tha…ye bhi nai socha ke jab uski yaadash wapis ayegi to wo kya react karegi aur apne liye sapne bunta chala gya…nd tear fall from his eye…

**At 8 pm** -

Sachin's door bell rings…

**Sachin** looking at time - is waqt…kaun aya hoga nd he move towards door to open….nd open the door…

**Sachin** surprised - are Freddy tum…is waqt…bhabhi g ne ghar se nikaal diya kya?

**Freddy** entering inside - nai Sir…main aapko lene aya hu…

**Sachin** - kahan Freddy?

**Freddy** holding his hand - aap bas chalo mere saath…

**Sachin** holding his hand - kahan Freddy…mera mood nahin hai kahin bhi jaane ka plz Freddy…m sorry…nd he move towards kitchen nd open fridge, remove juice dn pour it in glass nd give it to Freddy- juice lo Freddy…

**Freddy** - juice nai Sir…aaj kuch aur peena hai mujhe…he signal Sachin with his thumb…pointing to is mouth…

**Sachin** understand nd laughs - Freddy…m sorry lekin tum jaante ho main nai peeta…

**Freddy** - are aap sorry mat bolo…aapko ek jagah leke jaana hai…nd he make puppy face when he look at Sachin who was about to say him no…aap meri itni si baat nahin maan sakte Sir…

**Sachin** surrendering - ok chaliye…boliye kahan jana hai…

**Freddy** happy like kid - chaliye Sir…chaliye chaliye…nd he stop at door…

**Sachin** - kya hua Freddy...ab kya hua?

**Freddy** looking at him - ekkk...eeek minute Sir…apko mere se ek promise karna hoga…nd he ake scared face…

**Sachin** - Freddy ab chal hi raha hu tumhare saath to baat bhi maan ni padegi…bolo kya hai…

**Freddy** - aap…aap ko bhoolna hoga ke hum dono CID officers hain

**Sachin** shocked - kya Freddy…ye kya keh rahe ho tum…

**Freddy** - Sir…Sir plz….ek din ke liye nahin bhool sakte aap…plz plz sir…nd he make cute faces…

**Sachin** - ok ok baba….theek hai lekin phir tumhe bhi meri ek baat maan ni hogi….

**Freddy** - boliye Sir…

**Sachin** - tum mujhe Sir nahin kahoge….bureau mein keh sakte ho lekin yahan bilkul nahin…

**Freddy** become senti - Sir...lekin…nd he give confused look…aaj mujhe Vivek ki yaad a gyi Sir….nd he wipe his tears…

**Sachin** place his hand on Freddy's shoulder - Freddy main jaanta hu Vivek ko tum apna chota bhai maante the…lekin don't worry wo bhi jaldi ayega wapis…tab tak mujhe samjh lo apna chota bhai…aur mujhe Sachin hi kaho plz…mujhe achha lagega …

**Freddy** become happy - theek hai Sir…sorry sorry I mean Sachin…

**Sachin** - thanks…abb chalen…

**Freddy** - chalo Sachin….nd they left in Qualis…

**Freddy** looking at Sachin nd thinking- Sachin….ek din ke liye hi sahi… lekin aapka mood to theek karke choduga main…

**Sachin** driving nd thinking - ye Freddy bhi na…bilkul bachha hai…ise dekh kar to waise hi mood theek ho gya…ab dekhte hai sahab leke kahan jaate hain…nd he was following instructions by Freddy…

**After two hour** -

**Sachin** stop Qualis on sea side - abb bolo Freddy….kahan jaana hai…

**Freddy** removing bag from Qualis - chalo Sachin….

**Sachin** looking at bag nd raises his eyebrows…nd follow him…nd they move towards huts…nd stop at one…

**Freddy** remove clothes from bag…

**Sachin** smiles - Freddy ye kya hai…

**Freddy** - ye hame pehene hai aaj…

**Sachin** - Freddy plz….

**Freddy** puppy eye look - Sachin plz…

**After 15 minutes** -

Sachin nd Freddy wearing blue short …t-shirt, flowery flip flops, hat nd funky accessories in neck….nd hands…

**Sachin** - chalo Freddy…ab kya karna hai…

**Freddy** - ab yahan…dn he signal towards a hut where few people were sitting…drinking alcohol…

**Sachin** - Freddy….nai wo nai yaar….

**Freddy** - maine kya kaha tha tumhe…tumne promise kiya tha…

**After half hour** -

**Sachin** place his head on Freddy's shoulder sitting under tree - Freddy…Freddy…I love u Freddy…I love u yaar…dn he throw bear inside him in a gulp nd throw the bottle away…nd hold another one…

**Freddy** crying nd wiping his tears - I love u too Sir…sorry Sachin…nd he look at Sachin…Sachin….pyar karna bahut dard deta hai na …

**Sachin** smiles look at Freddy dn starts - _**ye jo mohabbat hai ye unka hai kaam…**_

**Freddy** give him company - _**are mehboob ka jo lete huae naam…**_ **Sachin** - _**mar jaye… mit jaye…ho jayen badnaam**_…nd he hold his ears…

**Freddy** - _**rehne do…**_moving his hand in no…

**Sachin** - _**chodo bhi jaane do yaar hum na karenge pyar….**_nd he hug Freddy…

**Freddy** rub his hand on his back nd they seprate after sometime…nd than

Freddy remove cigarette nd lighter from his pocket dn after sometime give him…

**Sachin** - Sachin…ye lo tum bhi maar lo ek kash…dn Sachin hold it from his hand nd take two kash…dn feels heaviness in his head…nd coughs, Freddy rub his hand on his back…

**Sachin** trying to open another with his teeth - lekin …are ye khul kyu nahin raha yaar….nd he open it hardly nd throw the cap away….nd speaks - tum ye salaaa ro kyu raha hai man.…tumheeee …tumheee to khush hona chahyeeee ke…ke itni….itni achhi Biwi…biwi hai tumhare paas jo…jo tumhe itna pyar karti hai…itna pyar karti hai nd he look at Freddy's face…pooch kitna pyar karti hai…

**Freddy** burp nd bring his face close to him...holding bottle in his hand- kitna pyar karti hai yaar? Nd he throw it away when get empty…

**Sachin** - itna pyar karti hai...itna ke… ke tumhe har waqt uske siva…sorry sorry Bhabhi G ke siva…dn he hold his ears…unke… Poojniye bhabhi g ke siva…. kuch dikhta hi nahin hai….nd he closes his eyes - har koi tumhare jitna lucky nahin hota Freddy…nai hota mere bhai…nai hota….

**Freddy** smiles - Sachin…mujhe pooch kar dekho….kitna lucky hu main….dn ek gana sunata hu Sir…

**Sachin** carelessly laughs - haan sunao yaar…

**Freddy** sings - _**jab se hui hai shaadi….aanso baha raha hu…**_wipe his tears…_**aafat gale padi hai usko nibha raha hu…**_dn than he press his own neck tightly with his hands tightly…nd began to cough when got suffocated…

**Sachin** immediately turn towards him - are Freddy….chodo…chodo yaar kya kar rahe ho…

**Freddy** leaving his hands - aafat gale se utaar raha hu yaar….

**Sachin** laughs loudly- Freddy….tum mahaan ho yaar…nd he throw 2nd bottle away…

_**maikhane se sharab se saaki se jaam se…apni toh zindagi shuro hoti hai shaam se**_

**Freddy** looking at bottle - Sachinnnnn kitni gatak gye aap…

**Sachin** - teesri…teesri hai abhi….nd he open third…dn drink a bit… ab... ab kya karna hai…nd he finish that in one gulp again…aur aur chahye mujhe…

_**aa mera haath tham bohat hogaya nasha…aa mera haath thaam bohat hogaya nasha**_

**Freddy** trying to get up but fall down…dn Sachin laughs again…

Sachin hold him nd get up with support of tree…nd he give him his hand…

**Freddy** hold his hand nd get up - abb udhar chalte hain….ek bada jhatka khaate hai…sorry sorry mera matlab hai pete hain…

**Sachin** signal at bear - aur yeee….

**Freddy** - are ye to bachhe peete hain….nd he hold his hand nd move towards another hut…but Sachin was about to fall…Freddy hold him from waist….nd pat his face…

_**aa mera haath thaam bohat hogaya nasha…yaaron ne mai piladi bohat tere naam se….**_nd Sachin place his hand on Freddy's shoulder…

**Sachin** look at Freddy - I love u Neha sorry Sa…Saloni…I love u…

**Freddy** nodded his head in no seeing his condition nd make him stand properly nd move towards hut…Sachin drink two tequila shots…nd than another…

_**maikhane se sharab se saaki se jaam se…maikhane se sharab se saaki se jaam se**_

**Freddy** too tunn…nd they moving from there…Sachin holding Freddy's hand nd they came out of hut…ladkhate huae…girte sambhalte…

Nd they saw three-four girls coming to them...

**Sachin** - Freddy…wo….wo ladkiyan hai na….

**Freddy** closes his eyes - mat dekho….mat dekho…Sachin…

_**rakhte hain paak dil ko neyat aur nigah ko…rakhte hai paak dil ko neyat aur nigah ko…**_

**Sachin** closes his eyes tightly immediately too - ok ok…nai dekhta… lekin ek ek aur ho jaye…nd he was about to turn back….

_**peetay hai hum sharab bohat ahtaraam se…maikhane se sharab se saaki se jaam se..**_

**Freddy** open his one eye nd look that girls have gone - chali gayi Sachin…chali gyi…

**Sachin** open his one eye - chali gye….nd he rub his hand on his chest -haye chali gye…nd he took a bigggg sigh… Hum bhi chalen

_**maikash ki har khushi toh hoti hai sharab se…milti hai zindagi use har aik jaam se…**_

**Freddy **looking at Sachin-ye…ye to gaya kaam se…nd he run after him…

_**maikhane se sharab se saaki se jaam se…apni toh zindagi shuro hoti hai shaam se…**_

**Sachin** stop when Freddy hold his hand…

**Freddy** - Sachin….chalo…chalo chalte hain wapis….bahut…. bahut raat ho gyi hai...nd he was trying to open his eyes forcefully…

**Sachin** removing his hand - raat…raat to abhi shuru hui hai mere dost… nd he run towards hut where girls were sitting nd drinking…

**Freddy** coming to senses on seeing Sachin getting out of control nd he bite his nail - are bap re….ye to haath se nikal raha hain….agar kahin kuch ulta seedha ho gya to…ACP Sir to mujhe seedha faansi par latka denge wo bhi bina kisi sunwai ke…nd he shake his head with jerk dn open his eyes properly…nd run towards him….Sachin…ruko Sachinnn…

Nd he enters inside hut where a girl's body was lying on floor…nd Sachin was standing half with support of wall… with blooded knife in his hand…

**Freddy** eyes wide open on see this nd he shouts - ye…ye kya kiya Sachin... ye kya ho gya…nd he immediately lunged toward him…

**Sachin** trying to open his eyes - maine…maine kuch…kuch nai kiya Freddy…k...kuch nai kiya….nd he became unconscious nd fall down….

**Freddy** run close to him nd ACP'S nd his Wife's face was revolving around his eyes nd to think about whts gonna happen next…he faints there on Sachin…aur uske baad kya hua inko nahin pata**]**

**Author's note** -

Aur agar aapko pata karna hai to please post reviews….nd guys m very sorry ke Freddy aur Sachin ko aise drunk dikhaya...but I think at the end of Day they are common people like us….nd they have right to enjoy their life too…aur galti…galti to har kisi se ho jaati hai… inse bhi ho gyi…nd there is nothing wrong in this to enjoy forget everything…aur kabhi kabhi Rules todna sabhi ko achha lagta hai …

ya yun keh lein ke dil karta hai ke left everything nd run away nd enjoy ur life as u want…

Thanks for reading…dn please review it if u like it…Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

-Guys…m telling u frankly m not good in crime stories…so jaisa likha hai padh lo plz...dn sorry if I missed something…

**In bureau **-

**Freddy** - Sir phir main bhi behosh ho gya...Sachin to pehle hi behosh tha…aur uske baad jab hosh aya to dekha ke logon ki bheed aur aap sab...aur thore se media wale the bas…nd he turn his face downward…

**Abhi** moving towards Sachin - Sachin tumhe kuch bhi yaad nahin exactly hua kya tha…

**Sachin **- Sir…mujhe dhundla sa yaad hai….aise hi main us hut mein enter hua…main kisi aadmi ko niklte huae dekha aur wo mujhe dhakka maarkar bhaga…phir main us ladki ki taraf gya…wo khoon se lathpat thi…

**Freddy** - aur Sir jab main wahan pahuncha to dekha ke Sachin behosh tha aur iske haath mein khoon se sana hua chakoo tha….

**Daya** teasing - aur use dekhkar tum behosh ho gye…

**Freddy** - nai Sir…main use dekh kar nahin…jo uske baad hoga main wo soch kar behosh hogya….mujhe wahan apni wife aur ACP ka chehra dikh raha tha….mera kya hoga Sir…

**Abhi** teasing - Freddy kuch bhi ho…koi bhi situation ho tum Bhabhi g ko yaad karna nahin bhoolte…

**Freddy** feels happy - thank you Sir….nd he raised his collar…

**Sachin** - Freddy hum yahan fase huae hain aur tum khush ho rahe ho?

**Freddy** - Sorry Sachin…wo…dn he look at Abhi - Sir…plz hame bachha lijiye Sir…

**Daya** - tum nahin Freddy ye Sachin fasa hai…wo bhi tumhare wajah se…kya zaroorat thi ise wahan lejaane ki…achha bhala tha khaam kha bigadne chale the ise…

**Sachin **- nai Sir…isme Freddy ki koi galti nahin…ye to bas mera mood theek karna chahta tha…

**Abhi** - ho gya mood theek tum dono ka…front page ki headline bankar… dekhi hai kaise tasveer chapi hai tum dono ki…aur kya tareef likhi hai…wo to achha hai ACP Sir ne ye keh kar baat sambhaal li ke ye dono officers kisi racket ko pakdne gye the wahan lekin wo chakma dekar bach gye….lekin jo khoon hua uska kya?

**Sachin** - Sir…main jaanta hua maine galti ki hai…lekin maine koi khoon nahin kiya Sir…zaroor mujhe koi fasa raha hai Sir…

**Abhi **-tumhari kisi se koi dushmani to nahin hai….I mean…tumhari building mein kisi se na banti ho?

**Sachin** thinking something - nai Sir…meri sabse banti hai aur sab mujhe maante bhi hai wahan…lekin…dn he think again…

**Abhi** - lekin kya Sachin…

**Sachin** tell him something…

**Abhi** - achha chalo dekhte hai kya pata tumhare shak sahi ho….

**Sachin** - lekin Sir…kaas aisa na ho…main chahta hu ke mera shak galt nikle…nahin to uske boodhe maa baap jeete ji mar jayenge…

**Abhi **bite his lips - ye to baad mein pata chalega Sachin….dn he remove his cell nd dial Vineet's number…nd instruct him something…

**After two hours** -

**Abhi **receive Vineet's call - Haan Vineet…kya…achha…leke aao un logon ko bureau…Very gud…nd he cut the phone…nd looking at Sachin…

Sachin…bach gye tum…achhi kismat hai tumhari…asli mujrim pakde gye…

**Freddy** happy nd get up from chair - kya Sir…pakde gye wo log…nd on see Abhi's angry face he sat down…

**Sachin** - Sir kaun….

**Abhi** - wahi…jispar tumhe shak tha….

Sachin's face turns sad…on hearing that…

**After one hour** -

**Sachin **shocked to see a him - Sharm nahin ayi aisa kaam karte huae… apne maa baap ke bare mein to soch liya hota ek baar…

**Daya** slap him - bol kyu fasaya Sachin ko…

**Confession **-

Two men were sitting on chairs surrounded by CID team…

**Man** - mera… naam Vinod hai aur us…us ladki ko maine nahi maara…

**Freddy **- tune nahin mara to kisne maara bata…

**Vinod **- main ….main Sachin ki hi building mein rehta hu…lekin main inse jalta tha…

**Daya** - kyu jalte the tum…

**Vinod** - main...drugs ka karobaar karta hu…is baat ka shak Sachin g ko ho gya tha…wo mujh par nazar rakh rahe the…aur ye mere maa baap se bhi meri shikayat kar rahe the…ke wo bhi mujhe dheel na de zyada… unhe mere khilaaf bhadkate the…

**ACP shouts** - Sachin ne kya tumhari jayedaad (property) apne naam karwane thi jo tumhare maa baap ko bhadkata…sudharna chahta tha wo tumhe…dn Vinod turn his face downward….

**Abhi in anger **- abb muh kyu neeche kar rakh hai…age batao kya hua tha kal…

**Vinod** - main kal wahan apni deal karne hi gya tha…aur meri nazar wahan in dono par padi…pehle mujhe laga ke shayad ye dono kisi ko pakdne aye hain…..lekin baad mein main samjh gya ke sach mein inhe chadi hui hai….

**ACP** gives scary anger look to Sachin dn Freddy as he will eat them alive….

Abhi, Daya, Vineet, Nikhil all hide their laugh on this nd give them BECHARE look…

**Vinod continues** - mujhe laga ye achha mauka hai ise fasane ka…so pehle maine un ladkiyon ko inki taraf bheja...aur phir….maine apne dost ko bola media ko inform karne ke liye…aur jaise hi Sachin us hut ki taraf bada…main peeche ki taraf se ander gya...lekin use pehle hi chaku laga hua tha…maine nahin maara…nd he look at Sachin…plz mujhe bachha lijiye…maine kisi ko nahin maara…

**ACP **- uski taraf mat dekho…aur jhooth mat bolo….tumne nahin to kisne mara use…

**Vinod** - main….main nahin jaanta Sir…lekin main sach keh raha hu maine kisi ki jaan nahin li…

**Daya** - age kya hua….

**Vinod** - phir maine dekha ke Sachin a raha hai to main chup gya…Jiase hi Sachin ander enter hua…isne us ladki ko tadpte huae dekha to ye uski taraf bada aur chakoo par iske haath lag gye…isne chaaku nikala aur ladki usi waqt mar gyi…phir iski nazar mujh par padi…mujhe rokne laga to main ise dhakka dekar bhaag gya…main jaanta tha ke ye hosh mein nahin hai…aur mujhe pata chal gya the ke isne mujhe nahin pehchana…so main…main befikar tha….

**ACP** make faces - wah kitni besharmi se ye sab bata rahi hai ….jaise koi medal lene wala kaam kiya ho…nd he look at 2nd man - **Ajay**…tum iske dost ho…ise samjhana chahye tha tumhe…sharm nahin ayi iska saath dete huae aise ghinone kaam mein…ek kaabil aur honhaar CID officer ko fasaya aur upar se ek ladki ki jaan gayi tum dono ki wajah se….

**Ajay** - lekin hamne nahin maara Sir…hum bekasoor hain…

**ACP** - ye to baad mein pata chalega…lekin agar jurm saabit ho gya ke wo ladki ko tumne mara hai to…bachoge nahin tum dono… dn he look at **Vineet** - Vineet, Nikhi…le chalo in dono ko…

Sachin looking at Vinod nd looks very sad…

**Abhi** place his hand on his shoulder - kya soch rahe ho Sachin…

**Sachin** - Sir…ise koi pashtawa nahin hai…iske maa baap ko pata chala to wo to jeete jee mar jayenge…ye iklauta sahara hai unka…

**Abhi** - main samjhta hua Sachin…lekin…hum kuch nahin kar sakte…aaj kal ke bachhe bina kuch soche samjhe bas nikal padte hai apni marzi karne…ye nahin sochte ke unke kisi bhi bure kaam ka unki zindagi, unke future aur unke parivaar par kya asar padega…

**Sachin** - Sir…ab main chahta hu ke jaldi se jaldi asli hatyara pakda jaye aur ispar khoon ka mukaddma na chale…

**Daya **- isne tumhe fasane ke liye poori jaan laga di aur tum abb bhi chahte ho ye bach jaye?

**Sachin **- Sir main iske liye nahin iske maa baap ke liye chahta hu ke ye bach jaye…

Nd after some more information…CID team again send all around to find out killer…

**After one hour** -

**ACP** realizing something - kya…leke aao use…

**Confession** -

Two persons sitting in middle of CID team….

**ACP** - lo dekh lo Vinod apne shubhchintak ko….dost banta firta tha tumhare…

**Vinod **looking at him - sharam nahin ayi tumhe mere saath gaddari karte huae…maine tumhe yahan tak pahunchaya aur mujhe hi fasane chale the tum…

**Ajay** shouts - kya pahiunchaya tumne…saare kaam main karta tha aur bas 20 percent…maar diya maine use…

**ACP** - fikar mat karo…jail mein tumhe poora Sau (100) % milega… khush rehna apne full share ke saath…

Dn he start to cry…

**Sachin **- dekh liya Vinod…aise logon ke saath dosti ka nateeja…

Abb bhi maukah hai sudhar jao aur apne maa baap ke liye sochna zara….

**Vinod** folding his hands in front of Sachin - m sorry…main koshish karuga…aap bhi mujhe maaaf kar dijiye plz….aur mere mama papa ko bhi kehna ke wo mujhe maaaf kar de….

**ACP** - lekin pehle jo isne kiya uski saza bhi milegi ise…Nikhil le jao dono ko…dn they take them from there…

**Freddy** moving close to Sachin - m sorry Sachin…meri wajah se tumhe itni pareshaani ka saamna karna pada…

**ACP** moving toward Sachin nd Freddy - dekh liya apne bachpane ka nateeja…career dau par lag gya tha tumhara…aur jo CID ki izzat ki dhajjiyan udi wo alag…

**Sachin** - nai Freddy aisa mat kaho plz….tumhara irada to nek tha…tum bas mujhe kuch pal ke liye khushi dena chahte the….lekin agar apni kismat hi kharab ho to hum kisi doosre ko blame nahin kar sakte…tumne jo bhi kiya uske liye mujhe kabhi bura nahin lagega balki khushi hogi ke main itna achha samay bitaya tumhare saath aur kuch pal ke liye sab bhool gya…is liye plz don't feel guilty…

**Freddy** to ACP - m sorry Sir…age se nahin hoga aisa…

**ACP** - ek sharat par maaaf karuga…

**Freddy** - kya Sir…

**ACP** - agli baar tum Sachin ki jagah mujhe leke jaoge…lekin pehle dekh lena ke wahan phir koi Vinod ya Ajay na ho….

Freddy happy like kid - theek hai Sir…zaroor chalenge…

**All** team shocked nd laughed on this by looking at each other…

**All** - hum bhi chalenge Sir…

**ACP** gives anger look to all dn all turn their faces downward - theek hai theek hai ...tum log bhi chalna….abhi kaam par lag jao

Nd all laugh again…dn move towards their desks…except Sachin…

ACP stop Sachin…

**Sachin** - jee Sir…

**ACP** fatherly tone - dekho Sachin…main jaanta hu jo bhi hua us se tumhara dil toota hai…itne din Saloni tumhare ghar mein rahi…tumne uska itna khyaal rakha…aur jo tumhare umar hai is umar mein pyar hona bahut aam baat hai…lekin wo tumhare kismat mein nahin thi…aur abb use yaad karke rone ki bajaye tumhe khush hona chahye ke wo apni zindagi mein wapis chali gyi hai aur khush hai…asli khushi to tabhi hoti hai jab wo khush hota hai jise hum pyar karte hain…phir chahe wo hamse door ho ya paas hame gham nahin karna chahye…

Aur main chahata hu ke tum bhi use bhool kar apni zindagi khushi khushi se shuru karo…aapne aap ko gham se bachane ke liye kisi nashe ya sharaab ka sahara lena kairon ka kaam hai…tum jaise jaanbaaz CID officer aisa karta achha nahin lagta…himmat rakho yaar...aur datt kar haalat ka saamna karo…har gham ko ek challenge ki tarah lo…ke aa tujhe dekhta hu main…kitna tang karega mujhe…phir dekho wo kaise bhaagta hai tumse door…nd he laughs…

**Sachin** smiles - Thanks you so much Sir…aap bilkul theek keh rahe hain Sir…aur mujhe bahut achha laga ke aapne ye itni achhi seekh di hai zindagi jeene ki…main ise apni zindagi mein ajmane ki poori koshish karuga Sir…

**ACP** pat his arm - shabaash…mujhe yehi umeeed hai tumse…aur all the best…main asha karta hu ke bahut jald tumhare zindagi mein koi aisi ladki aye jo har tarah se…jeevan ke har sukh-dukh mein tumhare kadam se kadam milakar chale aur tumhara saath de…

**Sachin** - Thanks you Sir…

**Freddy** interrupts - lekin Sir uski yaadasht na chali gyi ho…Sachin ye pehle hi dekh lena…kahin phir se…nd he stops…

Nd all laugh on this nd move to their work….

**Author's note** -

So guys…Thanks for reading this nd reviews on previous chapter nd plz review this too if u enjoy this chapter…bye nd Tc.


End file.
